


Onion Ring For Your Wedding

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, M/M, not fluffy, not romantic - Freeform, sorry for disappointing y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Manuel decided to invite his friend Philipp to dinner, but luck took the opposite path of Manuel's and made him forget his wallet.But at the end, Philipp attractively solved it out.





	Onion Ring For Your Wedding

"I'm not joking!" Manuel exclaimed, his dark eyes bore into Philipp's.  
The man tried to hold his gaze, few seconds passed and Manuel glanced away, it was enough for Philipp to realize what his friend just told him as both of them were sitting nervously in a small restaurant at 12am.

"What should we do then?" Philipp broke the silence, leaning forward and speaking quietly  
"Only if you didn't tell me to change my shorts that could've never happened!" Manuel hissed through his gritted teeth.  
"How could I know that you're about to forget you damn wallet you bag of rusty brains!" Philipp's tone got higher but gladly, none noticed that two customers didn't bring money to pay their lunch.  
"Don't blame me! How can you not bring a bloody one euro with you?"  
"What if I got robbed! Plus, you invited me to dinner to celebrate your god-knows-when birthday!"

"oh god" Manuel sighed and buried his head in his hands

"prepare yourself to wash dishes" he continued, trying to add a reassuring smile, Philipp eyed Manuel suspiciously, probably because Manuel was staring to whatever was behind Philipp fearfully  
Philipp threw a quick, frightened glance over his shoulder, yes; it was an angel, an angel had landed on that restaurant and paid their bill who did you think it was?  
The waiter himself.

Philipp was about to drag his head down just like how his friend did, but the onion rings stopped him to and there he had a satanic idea

They eyed each other fearfully, well, at least from Manuel's point of view, Philipp actually had a devilish smile on his face, Manuel lifted his eyebrow in confusion, eyeing between the waiter and the devil himself which was standing right in front of him.  
"I have an idea" Philipp finally managed to talk between his half-smile and sparkling eyes  
"utter it then!" Manuel almost screamed

"Propose to me" Philipp said, that time, Manuel could've laughed and, could've told the waiter what his friend just told him and the waiter would've laughed as well and happiness filled their hearts and they lived happily ever after.  
But he didn't, cause he almost choked to death when Philipp uttered, he had expected him to say something that's really smart, something from his big, huge actually, brain. But Philipp sounded like he had lost it.  
And speaking of brains, Manuel's hadn't reworded itself to put the word 'propose' in its system, with anything that had 'smart' connotations.  
"I've always knew you were gay as fuck" wasn't what Manuel prepared to say, but it fell out of his mouth somehow  
"Shut your trap! listen, you can see if anyone in the restaurant pays our bill and congratulates us, and BAM we're as free as air my friend"  
"I have the ability to change to a bloody potato not to propose to you, my colorful friend." Manuel sounded firm; he folded his arms and leaned against his chair. "you want to make fun of me and embarrass my poor arse so you can laugh at me? What a fucking jester do you think I am?" he continued, looking away from Philipp

"I swear! Upon my words! For Bayern Munich's sake I have no intention of that" he stammered "look, you can use this onion ring as a realistic one, people will find it cute" Philipp passed the onion ring to Manuel  
"fuck off!" Manuel screamed loudly, yes everybody looked at them suspiciously, it wasn't a smart reaction 'as always' from Manuel, and he pushed Philipp's hand away. And what the other man did is to rub his forehead and exchange air furiously  
"Why am I even bothering myself?" Philipp shouted at Manuel with a mirthless chuckle and slowly got up from his chair. "You brought that to yourself, it's your invitation in the first place! So sort that out yourself, by the way, no homo my friend" that time, Philipp had completely used his brain, so he got up, threw a last glance on Manuel who parted his lips in confusion and looked back at him with tearing eyes.  
"No! Philipp wait!" Manuel followed him to the door, stopping him from his wrist  
"fucking problem you have?" Philipp rolled his eyes, shook his wrist away from Manuel's hand and folded his arms, he was waiting for that douche to utter what he had.  
Manuel closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, gathering courage "Philipp future husband Lahm" he kneeled, holding the onion ring in his hand  
"You spoiled it already you bag of rusty brains!" Philipp whispered, wide-eyed, well he should've been, you expect nothing from that piece of useless flesh, nothing.at.all. Manuel rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that you'll be the perfect wife anyone can ever imagine"  
"what the fuck! Get up you bag of rus…"  
"let me finish darling" Manuel hissed and took Philipp's hand, squeezing it. "I may not be as perfect as you think I am, but thank you, from all my heart, for bearing with me, loving me for who I am and the most important part is, cheering Bayern Munich with me" Manuel said, smiling. People somehow paid attention to that shitty dramatic scene, and Philipp had no idea about what was happening, he felt a stab of sentiment when he glanced around to meet everyone's eyes, they genuinely seemed to enjoy, believe as well that play. "so I ask you to be my life-long husband, will you marry me?" Philipp was so into it, and people's applause and whistles woke him up from his thoughts, he turned as red as Bayern's jersey.

"oui" everything was so romantic till Philipp screwed it up with the shy 'oui'. Manuel narrowed his eyes that his vision started to blur, he blinked several times to clear it and shook his head. He ignored it and put the onion ring around Philipp's finger, completely stood up and faced Philipp's red face with a smirk  
"still straight?" Manuel threw a dirty leer.  
"As straight as Robben's path to score a goal in the dying minute"  
"Didn't know we have Sergio Ramos in the team"  
"Forget about Ramos, remember Sergio Aguero's 93:20 goal? I was as close as that to get my arse outta here"  
"The Sergio inside me stopped you, huh?" Manuel reached to his hands and held them between his soft, warm ones.  
"Exactly" Philipp smirked back and yeah, there where the clapping got higher, it was cozy  
"now get off me you bag of rusty…"

"For the love of God don't complete that sentence!" Manuel cried, covering Philipp's mouth with his hand, Philipp looked self-satisfied, was completely about to reach a knife and cut Manuel's hands because they smelled like onion, damn it why didn't they order potato rings instead? If that thing did really exist.  
"congratulations!" a waiter interrupted their not-very-romantic moment and greeted them, "that was a very nice way to come out and…" both men didn't bother themselves to listen to what that potato look-alike waiter, they've been thinking about potatoes quite a lot, it was getting out of hands. they smiled to him with the not most suspicious way possible. "And! A customer insisted to pay your bill! Congratulations again love birds!" he shook their hands turned his back to go, a chuckle escaped from Manuel's mouth with a quiet 'yay' at the end Philipp sighed and felt like he can breath a little easier, plus, he was fairly certain that Manuel wet himself 

"Do potato rings exist?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely spent 5 hours of my life writing, crying and squeezing every idea outta my (rusty) brain to this work, so you have no rights to blame my grammar mistakes and bad sense of humor, thank you very much. xx


End file.
